


They'll be Thirty-seven

by NaranjitaFanfics



Series: Moominvalley Fictober! (Oneshots!) [27]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Cat Parent Joxaren | The Joxter, F/M, Mentioned Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaranjitaFanfics/pseuds/NaranjitaFanfics
Summary: Joxter is scares of what Mymble is about to confess to him, in the other hand Mymble is very excited about the news of her new baby.
Relationships: Joxaren | The Joxter/Mymlan | The Mymble
Series: Moominvalley Fictober! (Oneshots!) [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501037
Kudos: 23





	They'll be Thirty-seven

A mymble and a mumrik were in front of a campfire. The mymble's gaze was compassionate and passive in front of the fire.

The mumrik was nervous. He swallowed the water of his mouth every time his eyes went up and down to see the big lady. Joxter knew that he was being called because of something important, hoping it wasn't anything bad.

Mymble giggled and Joxter looked at her doubtfully.

“Joxter, I don't bite.” She said abruptly.

“It's for nothing bad this time, well, it depends on how you take it.”

Joxter sighed and lifted his head to look at the sky and stare all of the stars and clouds of that beautiful stellar view.

“I felt something big coming, I guess my forebodings were wrong all the time! Uff!” He dried his forehead very relieved.

“Not at all, my kitten.” She smiled while she approached the mumrik and sat in front of him.

Joxter's eyes shivered when seeing her coming closer and taking his hands delicately.

“...”

“...”

“Joxter...”

The silence gave such a big tension that it was possible to be cut off with a knife.

“Ye-yes my dear?”

Her eyes went to the ground.

“... Could you stay in Moominvalley for the whole year?”

“Wait... what!? That was it!?”

“Joxter, please—”

“I'm sorry, Mymble.” He said firmly, getting away from her. “You know how I am, I can't. You'll have to suck it up like you did the other times.” Joxter paused and decided to look at her eyes again. “Hold up, didn't you agreed to accompany me in my travels, even if you had to carry your children?”

Mymble sighed and nodded.  
“I know, I know... but...”  
“But?”  
“There was a change of plans.”

Joxter got mad and stood up from the trunk he was sitting in.

“See!? This is always your problem! You never want to collaborate with me, while I make my efforts to come back here just to see you!” Joxter shouted at the top of his lungs, a phrase that in the future would resonate coming from his offspring in the same valley.

“I know, I'm not a dumbass, Joxter and I'm not being unworthy to you! I would give anything to have met you first, but I met him! And now I have 36 children that I love with all of my heart and that I wouldn't abandon for anything, Joxter, but please, Jox, listen to me.

Joxter sat and crossed his leg from one side to another while shaking it.

“Very well,” He crossed his arms. “I'm listening."

“They'll be 37.”  
“Thirty-seven what?”  
“Thirty-even children.”

Joxter was blank until...

“No! It can't be!” He stood up and suddenly ran to her, falling on his knees in front of the lady. “You're!?”

She nodded with a smile.  
Joxter looked around him, being confused.

“Bu-but I thought that it wasn't possible because of our size difference...”

Mymble laughed and happily cried as she kissed the man's forehead.

“I suppose that life gives us surprises, my kitten.”


End file.
